Security systems for protected premises such as homes or businesses are generally known. Such systems typically include a number of intrusion detectors coupled to an alarm panel. The intrusion detectors may be window or door switches disposed around a perimeter of the protected premises and motion detectors within the protected premises.
The alarm panel is typically provided with a control panel near a premises entrance where an authorized user of the premises may arm and disarm the security system. The alarm panel is typically also provided with an audible alarm to alert authorized occupants of the protected space to the presence of intruders.
A local alarm panel may also be connected to a central monitoring station. In the event of an alarm, the local alarm panel may automatically report the alarm to the central station. The central station, in turn, may report the alarm to the police.
The connection between the local security panel and central station may be established by a wireline through a public switch telephone network (PSTN) or by a cellular transceiver operating through a local cellular telephone network. However, wireline connections could be disabled by a burglar.
On the other hand, while the use of a cellphone system is relatively effective in reporting alarms, there are limits on the use of the cellphone system by alarm systems. Such use is typically limited to reporting alarm events or to a very limited number of status events. Because of the importance of alarms and alarm status information, a need exists for better methods for obtain status information from local premises alarm systems.